Supergirl
Supergirl is a superheroine published by DC Comics. First appearing as Super-Girl in Superman #123 (August 1958), she is a fellow Kryptonian survivor and the cousin of Superman. One of the Man of Steel's most famous supporting characters, she is also one of the most notable female superheroes in comics. Added into Version 4.3.6, Supergirl's costume can be crafted in either the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing it will give the player her many powers and abilities. Backstory Supergirl's true identity is Kara Danvers, though she is known to fellow Kryptonians as Kara Zor-El. Though technically older than Superman, she is appears younger than him, due to events surrounding her evacuation for Krypton. Kara, unlike Kal, was born and raised on the planet in the years before its destruction, due to the planet's unstable core. Like him, she was placed into an escape pod by her parents and shot into space, hoping that she would survive the blast. Having left the planet later than Kal, Kara caught in the planet's after blast, which caused her rocket to be directed into the Phantom Zone. After being trapped for what seemed like days to her, she eventually was saved by Kal-El, now much older and operating as the superhero Superman. Having discovered the Phantom Zone during a battle with General Zod, Superman brought Kara to Earth in the hopes of getting other Kryptonians to adapt to the planet's environment and help him fight of threats to it, knowing that he may not be able to fight some threats alone. After weeks learning to control her powers and get use to the planet's society, she was placed in the care of the Danvers family and began helping Superman as "Supergirl". Though she publicly admitted to her shared lineage with the Man of Steel, she kept her identity secret and would only share it with a select few. She also became friends with Daily Planet photographer Jimmy Olson, who she would later begin dating. When she grew old enough, Kara moved to Metropolis' sister city, National City, and began working for the Department of Extranormal Investigations with her adopted sister Alex. As her superhero identity, Supergirl has been a member of the Justice League, Teen Titans (along with the older iteration known as the Titans) and the Red Lantern Corps (during the "Brightest Day" storyline). In the Mod 4.3.6 - 4.3.12 Supergirl was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.3.6. Her suit could be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, giving her super strength, super speed, flight and invulnerability. She can also use heat-vision (Suit Ability 4 Key), frost breath (Suit Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Suit Ability 3 Key) and perform a Ground Pound (Suit Ability 7 Key). Like many other characters, Supergirl has immunity to fall damage, though also is resistant to fire, able to breath underwater and has a psychic shield, preventing attacks from telepathic characters. Supergirl is also immune to poison, blindness and suffocation and has minor regenerative capabilities. However, she is weak when hit or exposed to Kryptonite, which will give her slowness, weakness and, when hit, poison, along with take away all of her abilities. Supergirl is also vulnerable to magic, which will inflict damage upon her. Additionally, if the PlayerRenderAPI mod is also installed, Supergirl's model will appear smaller than a regular player's. 5.0 Alpha Like Superman, Supergirl's powers were changed for the abandoned version 5.0. She now has 20 additional health points, Attack Damage 32, Speed 6 (30 whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 3, Night Vision (in dark areas), Regeneration 3 and the ability to fly, now fully animated. She can also use heat-vision (Suit Ability 1 Key), frost breath (Suit Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Suit Ability 3 Key), Ground Pound (Suit Ability 5 Key) and slow down her perception of time (Utility Ability Key). In the Beta, she is also rumored to have another ability, which will be bound to the Suit Ability 4 Key. Like many other characters, Supergirl has immunity to fall damage, though also is resistant to fire, able to breath underwater and has a psychic shield, preventing attacks from telepathic characters. Supergirl is also immune to poison, blindness and suffocation and has minor regenerative capabilities. However, she is weak when hit or exposed to Kryptonite, which will give her slowness, weakness and, when hit, poison, along with take away all of her abilities. Supergirl is also vulnerable to magic, which will inflict damage upon her, and has a suit based on her Arrowverse counterpart. Crafting To craft Supergirl's suit in 5.0, you will need: *7 Yellow Fabric *6 Red Diamond Blocks *8 Diamond Blocks *5 Lightning Stone Blocks *4 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *1 Nether Star Superman Logo Recipe.png|Superman Logo Recipe Supergirl Head Recipe.png|Supergirl's Hair Recipe Supergirl Chestpiece Recipe.png|Supergirl's Chestpiece Recipe Supergirl Skirt Recipe.png|Supergirl's Skirt Recipe Supergirl Boots Recipe.png|Supergirl's Boots Recipe 6.0 / Legends Mod Supergirl is once again available in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. Her costume can be accessed in the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 68,000 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 27, Speed 29, Jump Boost 3 and Flight 10. Supergirl will also have Fortitude 9, Regeneration 2 (3 at altitudes higher than 300 and 4 at 500 or higher) and enhanced vision. The player will also be granted Vacuum Adaptation, Bulletproof, Fire Resistance 2, and immunities to poison, radiation and smokescreen effects. However, they will still be vulnerable to Kryptonite and Red Sun Radiation In addition to these, Supergirl can use Heat Vision (Ability 1 Key), Frost Breath (Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Ability 3 Key), X-Ray Vision (Utility Key) and Telescopic Vision (Ability 4 Key). The player can also perform a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key) and heighten their perception of time (Equip Key). As a special ability, Supergirl will become Reckless, which temporarily increases her strength and making her attacks more devastating (Special Key) Alternative Costumes The following are alterative costumes available for Supergirl in specific versions of the mod: * ''Arrowverse'' Suit (5.0 - present) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Superman Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans